


Where You Carry Stress

by CrowleySinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaking, Crowley's stressed, Fluff, M/M, Pre established relationship, so Bobby gives him a lil massage, soft domestic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleySinger/pseuds/CrowleySinger
Summary: After a long irritating day at Hell, Crowley drops by Bobby's to vent. Bobby finds a way to soothe his fried nerves: a shoulder rub.
Relationships: Crowley/Bobby Singer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Where You Carry Stress

"Absolute idiots Bobby! Morons! The lot of them, I just don't understand how they can't follow simple instructions!" Crowley ranted. 

Yet another stressful day being the king of hell had landed Crowley at Bobby's place, his haven, his dwelling, his place of comfort. Bobby of course was almost always there which was reliable and something stabilising for Crowley. If Bobby wasn't home, Crowley would fluff around the house until he returned (and if Bobby took to long doing whatever, Crowley would call him and find where he was and join him). Bobby enjoyed the drop ins from Crowley, especially if they elongated into a stay for a couple of days. Being the hunter who was the source of all information and Crowley being the devil, any moments they could share between that was a luxury.

A particularly stressful day for Crowley dealing with his demons had left him loud and ranting. Bobby knew one way to calm him, especially when he was barely pausing long enough for Bobby to say "mhm" and "yeah". He walked to Crowley who had absentmindedly been following him around. While he was still talking, Bobby reached up, clasping both of Crowley's shoulders before turning him on the spot so he was facing the other way.

"It's like they don't even hear half the instructions! I'm beginning to think- Ah!" Crowley exclaimed at the feeling of Bobby's thumbs prodding at his shoulders (although to the demon it felt like he was digging them in). Crowley shot out from Bobby's hands, turning to shoot him an accusatory look. "What are you doing, trying to kill me?" Bobby rolled his eyes at Crowley's melodrama.

"No you idjit, get back here." He turned Crowley back around. Crowley had already put his coat aside on an armchair and so all Bobby had to do was pull the remaining suit jacket off and put it on his desk before returning his attention to Crowley.

He clutched at his shoulders, palming the tense muscle that felt like rock. Crowley let out a hiss of discomfort to which Bobby replied with a soft "shhh". 

"You know what I think? I think you're very stressed." Bobby said soothingly to which Crowley let out a muffled sound of agreement. "And you're carrying all that stress in your shoulders."

"Who doesn't? Ah! Easy on the merchandise love." Crowley replied, suave at the start and sharply towards the end.

Bobby continued to work his magic, kneading at the tense muscles until they begun to soften, pressing circles in with his thumbs, drawing his fingers up the back of Crowley's neck. Crowley's wordless sounds of discomfort had started to shift to that of relief, a mixture of sighs and soft groans.

Bobby reached around with both arms and gave Crowley a firm hug from behind, giving his body a squeeze. Crowley leant his head back into the crook of Bobby's shoulder, stretching his neck out and back. Bobby smiled to himself at the sight of Crowley, eyes closed and looking contented. He couldn't resist peppering a dozen kisses on his neck and cheek and felt warm in his chest at the small sounds of approval Crowley let out.

**Author's Note:**

> once again, here's an old fic that I'll never write anymore for (no matter how much past me hoped I would rip). Hope you enjoyed this tho.


End file.
